


Death of Childhood

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Impalement, Minor Character Death, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Little Doran is excited to have his father visiting on his birthday. He will never forget what he sees when he makes it to their meeting spot.
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 2





	Death of Childhood

"Doran, don't go too far. Wait for me, sweetie."

Doran ran ahead through the woods laughing. Today was his seventh birthday after all and his Tada was going to meet them for a picnic! It was going to be the best birthday ever.

Tada was away a lot with his friends. Mama said he was making everything safe for him, and making it so that dh'oine would stop being bullies, but Doran missed him a lot. He hoped that the dh'oine would stop being bullies soon.

He wrinkled his nose. Something smelt really bad. Like bad meat. He ignored it and continued to head to their secret meeting space.

"Doran, Doran you need to get back here right now." He paused, his Mama sounded scared, but Tada should be right around the corner.

He peeked around the corner "Tada?" 

He froze.

His Tada looked wrong. He was on top of a pole with his hands behind his back, head drooping down. He was turning different colors. 

He couldn't move.

He could feel his Mama running up the path behind him. "Doran, we need to leave-" her voice broke off as she came around the corner. "No, Fingall, no, no, no. Oh gods no. Please no." She broke into sobs grabbing him and hiding his face in her skirt. "Don't look sweetie. D...Don't..." She buried her face in his hair weeping.

Years later Doran would admit he couldn't remember the rest of that day.


End file.
